


Complicated

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	Complicated

Брэд распахивает дверь в класс и видит… Нет, он определенно предпочел бы никогда не видеть подобного, но уверен, что эту картину он еще не скоро (если вообще когда-нибудь) выкинет из головы. Нейт сидит, вытянувшись, как струна, запрокинув голову, зажмурив глаза и сжав до побелевших костяшек кулаки. Между его широко расставленных ног на коленях тощий парнишка, его голова ритмично двигается. Как же его - Рон? Рэй? Точно, Рэй Персон, про него Нейт говорил Брэду накануне, что будет натаскивать того по алгебре. Брэд начинает сомневаться, кто и кого тут натаскивает.  
Нейт, услышав звуки шагов, распахивает глаза и с выражением ничем не скрытого ужаса смотрит на Брэда. 

\- Это вы так делаете алгебру?  
Брэд зашел в класс.  
\- Угу, - Рэй не прерывается ни на минуту.  
Нейт заливается краской и хочет провалиться под землю, но возбуждение его почему-то не спадает, а наоборот, кажется, усиливается. Брэд наблюдает за ритмичным движением вихрастой черноволосой головы между ног Нейта.  
\- Неплохо сосешь, - имея в виду, что сосет тот просто офигительно. Брэд еще не видел, чтоб с таким вдохновением отдавались процессу.  
\- Пфафибо, - Рэй вынимает член. - Слушай, дружище, оставь нас на пять минут, а?  
\- Ты не смущайся, продолжай.  
Брэд делает разрешающий жест в его сторону и садится на стул, закинув ногу на ногу. Нейт снова зажмуривается, его начинает колотить мелкой дрожью. Рэй, чувствуя, что тот сейчас кончит, расстегивает свои джинсы, дрочит себе и продолжает с причмокиванием и стонами сосать. Они кончают одновременно, вскрикнув на разные голоса. У Брэда стоит железно, он смотрит жадными серыми глазами на взъерошенного Рэя, который пытается найти в кармане джинсов носовой платок. Не находит и Брэд почему-то отдает ему свой, на секунду соприкоснувшись с его пальцами. Брэда словно простреливает.  
\- А мне отсосешь?  
Рэй поднимает на него взгляд.  
\- А ты мне что?  
Брэд теряется.  
\- А чего тебе надо?  
\- Тебя.  
Рэй подмигивает, встает. У него такой вид, что Брэд не может понять - он серьезно или это такие дебильные шутки.  
\- Ладно, Нейт, бай, примеры, которые ты мне объяснял сегодня, были очень интересные. Вкусные такие, - Рэй прищуривается и быстро облизывает губы.  
\- До завтра, Рэй.  
Брэд и Нейт смотрят в спину уходящему Рэю. Нейт пытается поправить одежду. Он очень смущен.  
\- Ты где нашел этого чудика?  
\- Учительница попросила помочь. Он провалил контрольную. Но мне кажется, он все понимает, но просто не старается, ему не интересно.  
\- Ебанутый чувак.  
\- Нет, Рэй... он просто любит пошутить. Ты закроешь аудиторию?  
\- Ничего себе у него шутки. Закрою, иди.  
\- Пока, Брэд.  
\- Пока.  
Брэд еще какое-то время сидит и думает, как ему получить эту вихрастую чуму с глазами ебанутого оленя себе.

* * *  
\- Ты с ним спишь?  
У них было «окно» и они торчали в полупустой столовой. Нейт, отхлебывая кофе из пластикового стаканчика, читал учебник по биологии. Брэда часто раздражала его сосредоточенность на учебе, как будто он постоянно нес ответственность за что-то или за кого-то, как командир какого-нибудь взвода, должен был быть примером и идеалом. Брэд хотел его встряхнуть, сказать: «Эй, тебе только шестнадцать, просто живи, а не пытайся». И еще напоить его, да, чтобы тот блевал и ржал. Вот тогда Нейт будет настоящий, а не тем, что он регулярно собой являет, идеальный Нейт.  
\- Что?  
\- Я спрашиваю, ты спишь с этим своим Рэем?  
Нейт моргнул, потер бровь.  
\- Он не мой Рэй. Он просто Рэй, которому я помогаю по алгебре. И я сам не в восторге от всего этого. И нет, я не сплю с ним. С чего ты это вообще взял?  
\- Да он отсасывал тебе, не стесняясь!  
\- Брэд, не надо об этом сообщать на всю столовую. Вся эта ситуация меня самого шокирует и я не ожидал такого.  
\- Погоди, то есть он просто взял, спустил с тебя штаны и стал сосать?  
Нейт теребил уголок книги, облизывал свои постоянно обветренные губы.  
\- Так и было. Мы занимались, я показывал ему решение примера. Мы сидели близко друг другу. И вдруг он внезапно взял мою руку и стал облизывать пальцы.  
\- И у тебя встал?  
\- Да, - Нейт произнес это совсем тихо, на выдохе.  
\- А потом он что, просто сунул руку тебе в джинсы, подрочил немного, спустил их, сполз на пол и стал сосать?  
\- Ну… в общем да. Послушай, если тебе неприятно, если все это вызывает у тебя отвращение, ты не хочешь больше со мной общаться, так и скажи.  
\- Да мне пофиг. Ты мой друг, и мне пофиг педик ты или нет.  
\- Я не педик!  
\- У тебя встал на парня.  
\- Да потому что!.. Это мое личное дело и я не хочу с тобой это обсуждать.  
А вот такой Нейт, резко осаживающий зарвавшегося собеседника, такой Нейт Брэду всегда нравился. Он иногда видел, как Нейт ставит на место людей, это он умел, не отнять.  
\- Ты хочешь его?  
\- Я не буду это обсуждать, - Нейт запихивал учебники в рюкзак.  
\- А если он будет докапываться до тебя?  
\- Я в состоянии справиться с этой ситуацией сам. Но спасибо за заботу, Брэд.  
Нейт закинул на плечо рюкзак и пошел к выходу из столовой. Нет, так все оставить Брэд не мог. Этот мелкий засранец точно решил трахнуть Нейта, его лучшего друга Нейта. И Брэду нужно было с ним как следует поговорить. 

* * *  
Брэд довольно быстро нашел Рэя. Как оказалось, тот был известной личностью в школе. Рэй стоял в группе гогочущих парней и явно отжигал. Он активно жестикулировал, двигал бровями, корчил рожи и нес какую-то чушь, которую его собеседники слушали, открыв рот, периодически вставляя: «Да ладно, ты пиздишь!». Брэд с секунду понаблюдал за этим представлением, невольно поражаясь, как Рэй умел держать внимание собеседников, угадывать настрой толпы и направлять в нужное ему русло. Вот ведь засранец!  
Брэд подошел к ним.  
\- Надо поговорить.  
Рэй задрал голову, его вихрастая макушка была чуть выше плеча Брэда. Солнце отражалось в его карих глазах с черными стрелками длиннющих ресниц. Он был сам как солнце – светился каким-то внутренним светом, был такой настоящий и живой, что Брэд невольно залюбовался. Но тут же внутренне одернул себя, напоминая, что этот говнюк собирается трахнуть его лучшего друга и вообще представляет опасность для стабильного и прочного мира Брэда Колберта.  
\- Извини, дружище, но я занят.  
И Рэй вернулся к разговору. Брэд даже опешил. Никто в школе так с ним не разговаривал. Брэда Колберта знали и старались с ним лишний раз не связываться и не вступать в конфликты.  
\- В данный момент ты занят разговором со мной, - Брэд сжал стальной хваткой плечо Рэя и дернул на себя, разворачивая. Плечо под пальцами было теплым и костлявым, Брэду хотелось так и продолжать держать его, чтобы это вертлявый засранец никуда не вырвался.  
\- Какой нетерпеливый, - Рэй улыбнулся, - парни, я отойду на пять минут.  
Брэд, не выпуская его плеча, тащил Рэя к пустой скамейке школьного сквера, туда, где никто не услышал бы их разговор.  
\- Эй, чувак, мне очень нравится твой напор и страсть, но у меня синяк будет.  
Эта ситуация Рэя, видимо, нисколько не напугала и даже ничуть не встревожила, как будто каждый день его таскали за плечо почти шестифутовые громилы. Наконец, они добрались до лавочки. Брэд резко толкнул и Рэй почти влетел в нее.  
\- Охереть, дружище, ну у тебя и манеры, - Рэй потер плечо и забрался на спинку скамейки. – Слушаю тебя внимательно, мой разъяренный друг, кстати, напомни, как твое имя?  
\- Брэд Колберт. Тебе его лучше запомнить или сразу записать, если твои куриные мозги не способны удерживать такое количество информации.  
\- Я запомню, - Рэй прищурился.  
\- Держись подальше от Нейта Фика, ясно тебе, уебище?  
Рэй засмеялся.  
\- Ты протащил меня через весь школьный сквер, швырнул на скамейку в зарослях долбаных кленов, чтобы сообщить мне это? А я думал, ты потрахаться со мной хочешь.  
Брэд понял, что закипает и сейчас просто размажет паршивца тонким слоем.  
\- Слушай меня, маленький говнюк…  
Обычно, когда Брэд говорил таким тихим и спокойным голосом, это производило впечатление на всех, но на Рэя, видимо, это все не действовало. Он лениво похлопал себя по карманам, вытащил пачку сигарет, прикурил и выдохнул дым почти в лицо склонившегося над ним Колберта. Брэд медленно вынул у него сигарету изо рта, выбросил ее на землю и затоптал. Рэй от этого, кажется, развеселился еще больше и шире заулыбался своей дебильной (Брэд повторил это определение про себя несколько раз) улыбкой с ямочками на щеках.  
\- Так Нейт занят? Ты его трахаешь?  
Брэд выдохнул и сосчитал до трех про себя.  
\- Нейт мой друг. Я его не трахаю и ты его тоже не будешь трахать.  
\- А он, между прочим, не против.  
\- Но ты будешь держать свои грязные руки от него подальше.  
\- Эй, у меня чистые руки, - в доказательство Рэй помахал ими перед Брэдом и чуть не свалился со скамейки.  
\- Держи свои чистые руки при себе.  
\- А тебе не кажется, что Нейт вроде как большой мальчик и сам разберется, что ему делать со своей задницей и куда ему пихать свой член?  
\- В твою вонючую задницу он его пихать не будет.  
\- Слушай, Брэд, давай проясним ситуацию, а то я не догоняю. Ты хочешь его сам трахнуть, поэтому так злобно сейчас таращишь глаза или ты не хочешь, чтобы он трахался со мной, потому что сам имеешь на меня виды?  
Брэд, наверное, в первый раз в жизни не нашелся что ответить. Рэй, задрав голову и с улыбкой глядя Брэду прямо в глаза, ждал ответа.  
\- Ладно, дружище Брэд Колберт, я понял твою точку зрения по этому вопросу, - Рэй ловко спрыгнул со спинки скамейки, - бывай.  
Рэй достал сигарету, закурил и пошел, напевая что-то под нос. "Второй раз, долбаный второй раз!" - думал Брэд, четко осознавая, что дело дрянь и он, похоже, крупно встрял.

* * *  
Конечно же, Рэй положил на слова Брэда и продолжал крутиться рядом с Нейтом. Они все также занимались математикой после уроков. Брэд мрачнее тучи обычно сидел рядом. Рэй вел себя в рамках приличий, хотя постоянно отпускал двусмысленные шуточки. Это было похоже на установление шаткого перемирия, когда любое неосторожное действие могло привести к войне.  
Брэд пересекал школьный двор, когда заметил катающихся в пыли и мутузящих друг друга парней. Он и не обратил бы на это внимания, если бы в глаза не бросилась знакомая вихрастая голова. Он не успел обдумать свои действия, как обнаружил себя уже отпихивающим какого-то ушлепка от Рэя.  
\- Эй, Айсмен, какого хрена! – это оказался Чаффин. – Этот говнюк сам напросился, какого хрена ты влез?!  
Брэд резко оттолкнул Чаффина, загораживая собой порядком потрепанного со ссадиной на щеке Рэя.  
\- Он прав, Брэд, я сам напросился. Ты только что прервал действенный метод воспитания зарвавшихся говнюков.  
\- Тебе мало? Я добавлю, - Брэд взял Рэя за плечо, кажется, это становилось доброй традицией, и потащил в сторону школы.  
Нужно было найти туалет и отмыть этого придурка, пока кто-нибудь ни увидел и у него ни начались реальные проблемы.  
\- Брэд, а ты знаешь, что воспитательные меры должны применяться регулярно, иначе подросток отбивается от рук и…  
\- Закрой рот, - Брэд встряхнул Рэя так, что у того, кажется, клацнули зубы.  
Колберт от души хлопнул дверью школьного туалета, в котором они оказались одни, и подтащил его к раковине. Рэй открыл кран и закатал рукава рубашки. Брэд заметил на его запястье синяки и были они явно не сегодняшние. И снова он действовал скорее спонтанно, чем обдуманно. Брэд еще никогда не совершал столько странных, внезапных поступков, как в этот день. И это ему чертовски, чертовски не нравилось. Он подошел к Рэю и задрал его рубашку вместе с майкой, обнажая худую спину с острыми лопатками.  
\- Эй, эй, дружище, - Рэй пытался вывернуться, но Колберт держал крепко, - школьный туалет не самое лучшее место для занятий сексом, поверь мне!  
Вся спина Рэя была изукрашена синяками и ссадинами. Некоторые уже желтели, другие были свежими.  
\- Кто это сделал? – Брэд развернул его, глядя прямо в черные огромные глаза.  
\- А вот это, блядь, не твое дело!  
\- Кто? – Брэд хорошенько встряхнул его за плечи.  
\- Да кто ты такой, Брэд Айсмен Колберт? Что ты вообще о себе думаешь, что ты гребаный герой что ли? Спасаешь бедных и несчастных? Благородный Робин Гуд? Отъебись от меня вообще!  
Рэй с яростью вырывался из его рук. Конечно, Брэд мог бы запросто подавить это смехотворное сопротивление, но вряд ли это помогло узнать хоть что-то о врагах Персона. Брэд разжал руки. Рэй тут же отошел от него на приличное расстояние к раковине возле окна. Поправил рубашку, открыл воду и стал с остервенением умываться. А потом его пальцы беспомощно скользнули по краю раковины, и он стал падать. Брэд бросился к нему и поймал худое, почти невесомое тело.  
\- Рэй, Рэй, ты чего?  
\- Вот это да…- Рэй уткнулся в грудь Колберта. – Голова кружится. Пусти. Я сейчас посижу тут немного у стеночки, у чудесной засранной кафельной стеночки и все будет нормально, я буду в порядке.  
\- Рэй, ты когда в последний раз ел?  
\- Чтоб я помнил, чувак! Я сожрал даже повесившуюся в нашем холодильнике мышь не далее, чем на прошлой неделе. Я давно питаюсь сигаретами, которые настреляю то тут, то там.  
Брэд перехватил его поудобнее, прислоняя к стене.  
\- Знаешь, Брэд, - голос Рэя звучал глухо из-за того, что он все еще утыкался ему в грудь, - это, пожалуй, самый романтичный момент во всей моей гребаной жизни! Я в долбаном школьном туалете с первым красавцем школы Брэдом Колбертом стою и нюхаю его майку.  
\- И что, хорошо пахнет?  
\- Обалденно!  
\- Только не начни ее жрать.  
\- Я ее уже обслюнявил. Она вкусная!  
\- Ты как в целом? Можешь идти? - Брэд внимательно и встревожено смотрел сверху вниз на Рэя.  
\- Да нормально все, дружище! Я в порядке. Чуть не грохнулся в голодный обморок, с кем не бывает. Можешь меня отпустить, хотя если тебе нравится держать меня в объятиях… Правда, в данный момент я не сказать, чтобы в лучшей форме.  
Брэду правда хотелось и дальше продолжать держать Рэя, было в этом что-то правильное, словно так и должно было быть – Рэй в его руках. Он отошел, поднял с пола замызганный рюкзак Рэя и закинул на плечо.  
\- Пошли, я тебя накормлю.  
\- Синдром Робин Гуда, я так и думал,- Рэй на удивление послушно и без пререканий поплелся за Колбертом.  
Они сели в машину Брэда. 

* * *  
\- И куда мы едем? В шикарный ресторан, надеюсь?  
\- Тебя туда не пустят в таком виде, придурок.  
\- Тогда в какую-нибудь занюханную кафешку. Ты же не повезешь меня на первое свидание в «Макдоналдс»?!  
\- Мы едем ко мне домой.  
\- О, даже так! Тормозни-тормозни.  
\- Что?  
\- Аптека, - Рэй подвигал бровями, - не забудь купить резинки и смазку.  
Брэд внимательно посмотрел на него, вышел из машины, заблокировав двери, чтобы этот идиот никуда не делся, и направился в сторону аптеки. Он быстро вернулся, кинул пакет на заднее сиденье, и они поехали дальше. Рэй как будто совсем успокоился, включил радио и подпевал какой-то попсовой песне. Пел он, впрочем, хорошо, не фальшивил, Брэду нравилось.  
\- А как отнесутся твои родители к тому, что ты тащишь в дом разных фриков в грязных джинсах и не менее грязных рубашках?  
Брэд запарковал машину у дома.  
\- Родителей нет. Они архитекторы, часто в разъездах на строительных проектах. Обычно я вдвоем с сестрой, но сегодня она ночует у подруги.  
\- Все продумал, да, Брэдли? – Рэй ткнул его кулаком в плечо. – Это хорошо, а то я громкий, когда трахаюсь.  
Брэд закатил глаза. Войдя в дом, Рэй разулся, нерешительно остановился и заозирался, как зверек, попавший в незнакомую обстановку. Брэд дал ему тапки, заметив, что на Рэе носки разного цвета и один из них с дыркой.  
Брэд поднялся на второй этаж, вернулся и бросил в Рэя полотенцем и штанами с футболкой.  
\- Ванная там. Все снимешь с себя, я имею в виду вообще все, и положишь в стиральную машину. Ничего не включай. Вымоешься и придешь на кухню.  
Минут через тридцать Рэй неловко вошел на кухню. Он выглядел нелепо в штанах Брэда, которые он подвернул внизу, и в его же майке, свободно висевшей на худом теле. Брэд проследил взглядом цепочку синяков, шедшую по левой руке. Рэй неловким жестом заправил мокрые, завивающиеся на кончиках волосы за ухо.  
\- Я и башку заодно помыл, не помню, когда в последний раз мылся нормально. Вообще-то я хотел залечь в вашей прикольной дизайнерской ванне, но подумал, что потом ты меня вышвырнешь на улицу, а болеть мне сейчас как-то не с руки…  
\- Садись, - Брэд поставил перед ним суп. Когда он вернулся из ванной, где включил стиралку, Рэй уже вылизывал пустую тарелку.  
\- Офигенно вкусно! Сам готовил? Из тебя выйдет неплохая хозяюшка.  
Брэд грохнул перед ним рисом с мясной подливой и овощами.  
\- Смена блюд! У меня сегодня просто праздник живота!  
Наконец, Рэй все съел и развалился на стуле, сложив руки на животе.  
\- Пошли.  
\- Опять пошли! Дай меня хотя бы немного прийти в себя, я только что побывал в раю, чувак!  
Брэд забрал из гостиной их рюкзаки и поднялся на второй этаж. Рэй плелся за ним, причитая. Они зашли в комнату. Брэд бросил рюкзаки возле стола.  
\- Снимай майку и ложись на кровать.  
\- Вот и настал час расплаты. А я знал, знал, что вся эта вкусная жрачка, теплая ванна, все это не за просто так. За все приходится платить, Рэй-Рэй. О, этот жестокий и суровый мир!  
Рэй снял майку и лег на постель, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Брэд вытащил из пакета крем от ушибов, сел на кровать, выдавил немного на пальцы и стал легкими движениями втирать в синяки. Рэй дернул лопатками, попытался отодвинуться.  
\- Эй, Брэд, ты не там смазываешь. Ты же не собираешься трахать меня в спину? Я, конечно, догадывался, что ты извращенец, но даже не предполагал, что настолько.  
\- Заткнись и не слюнявь мою подушку.  
Брэд продолжал втирать мазь в ушибы. Пахло эвкалиптом и хвоей. Рэй повернул голову в сторону Брэда, внимательно и настороженно наблюдал за его действиями.  
\- Так ты скажешь, откуда это? Или мне выяснить самому?  
Рэй вздохнул.  
\- Брэд, ты офигенная заноза в заднице! У моего папаши несколько недемократичные методы воспитания. И я его полностью поддерживаю! С таким человеком, как я, только так и надо – ремнем по спине, кулаком в нос, стулом по башке. Иначе я становлюсь абсолютно неуправляемым, шарахаюсь неизвестно где, связываюсь с плохими компаниями, пью, принимаю наркотики…  
\- А мать? Как она на это реагирует?  
\- Покойная матушка, конечно, вряд ли бы одобрила. Но отец всегда говорил, что ее либеральные методы до добра не доведут, что она делает из сына вонючего педика, что…  
\- Она умерла?  
\- Погибла в автокатастрофе пять лет назад. С тех пор папаша решил взяться за меня всерьез.  
\- Ясно.  
Брэд уже давно перестал смазывать синяки и просто оглаживал кончиками горячих пальцев выступающие позвонки на худой спине.  
\- Брэд, нафига ты это делаешь? Если ты хочешь меня трахнуть, так трахни. Не надо разыгрывать доброго самаритянина, который по прекрасному порыву души находит оборванцев, тащит их в дом, кормит супом и мажет им синяки мазью от ушибов.  
\- Я не хочу просто тебя трахнуть, Рэй.  
\- А в чем тогда дело? – Рэй приподнялся на локтях и смотрел на него через плечо.  
\- Ни в чем, - Брэд вытащил одеяло из ящика внизу кровати. – Просто… так получается. Спи.  
Он набросил одеяло на голую спину Рэя и вышел из комнаты.  
\- Просто так получается. Офигеть! – Рэй зарылся в мягкое одеяло, повозился и закрыл глаза. 

* * *  
Когда он проснулся, за окном было уже темно. Брэд сидел за столом с включенной лампой и читал книгу.  
\- Сколько времени?  
\- Девять.  
Рэй вылез из-под теплого одеяла, нашарил майку и надел ее.  
\- Спасибо тебе, добрый самаритянин Брэд, за все, но…  
\- Оставайся сегодня у меня.  
\- Ты серьезно? – Рэй стоял у стола и смотрел на сидящего Колберта сверху вниз. Он вдруг заметил, что у Брэда смешные белесые длинные и пушистые ресницы и теплые серые глаза.  
\- Да. Можешь здесь спать, я лягу в гостиной.  
Рэй пригладил торчащие в разные стороны волосы, опустился на колено и стал копаться в своем рюкзаке, ища сигареты.  
\- Мне надо срочно покурить. Моя картина мира, кажется, она терпит крах.  
\- Кури здесь. Окно только открой.  
\- Полный и абсолютный крах, - Рэй опустил окно вниз, сел на пол, прикурил, глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым в весеннюю ночь. – Брэд, я шокирован, я даже не знаю, что и думать. Ты объяснишь мне мотивы твоих поступков? Потому что если я начну додумывать их сам, я неизменно приду к неправильным выводам.  
\- Например, к каким?  
Брэд выключил настольную лампу и сел на пол рядом с Рэем, почти касаясь коленом его бедра.  
\- Что ты эээ, – Рэй внимательно посмотрел на Брэда, - влю… хочешь со мной подружиться?  
\- Хм, ну да, вроде того, хочу подружиться.  
Рэй дымил, Брэд смотрел на его длинные подрагивающие ресницы и четко очерченный профиль на фоне окна. Наконец, он докурил и ловко стрельнул сверкнувшим оранжевыми искорками окурком в темноту.  
\- Ну, а трахнуть-то ты меня хочешь?  
\- А ты сам хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?  
Рэй развернулся к нему, их колени соприкоснулись, и Брэду сразу стало жарко, воздух словно сгустился и задрожал, как в пустыне.  
\- Тебе честно сказать?  
\- Скажи честно.  
\- Ладно, раз уж у нас сегодня день откровений, хотя я не узнал еще ни одного твоего маленького грязного секрета, обещай, что ты мне потом расскажешь что-нибудь такое?  
\- Расскажу, о чем спросишь.  
Рэй захлопнул окно и нервно поскреб по раме.  
-В общем… однажды меня чуть не выебли трое парней. Но мне повезло и мне удалось вывернуться. Но после этого мысль о том, чтобы быть снизу вызывает во мне некоторую малоприятную дрожь.  
\- А до этого ты пробовал?  
\- Так, ничего серьезного, совместная дрочка, минеты.  
\- Ясно, - Брэд смотрел на нервно подрагивающие пальцы Рэя, теребившие завязку штанов и думал, что под штанами у того ничего нет, потому что как раз недавно он вытащил одежду из стиральной машины и трусы были там, вместе с джинсами, рубашкой, майкой и носками. Эта мысль была некстати, очень некстати.  
\- Брэд, тебе не говорили, что ты немного тормознутый, периодически тупящий придурок?  
\- Одна моя девушка мне так сказала, перед тем как со мной расстаться.  
\- И ты решил переключиться на парней?  
\- Да нет. Я как раз все время пытался переключиться на девушек, потому что парни это как-то…  
\- Подавленная гомосексуальность. Мы с тобой прямо мечта школьного психолога.  
\- Я никогда не был у школьного психолога. А ты?  
\- Я похож на человека, посещающего школьного психолога?  
\- Не знаю, ты похож на человека, который вообще что угодно может выкинуть.  
\- Это был комплимент?  
\- Констатация факта, - Брэд пожал плечами.  
Рэй придвинулся и взял его за руку. Пальцы у Персона были теплые и тонкие.  
\- Брэд, слушай, я не против, чтобы ты меня трахнул, просто я ссу, понимаешь?  
\- Не против?  
\- Ты точно тормоз.  
Их первый поцелуй был какой-то слишком робкий, на взгляд Брэда. Но он не знал, как по- другому целовать это тощее, с выступающими через майку острыми лопатками существо.  
\- Круто целуешься, - Рэй пытался отдышаться.  
\- Ты тоже ничего.  
Они поднялись.  
\- Где смазка и гандоны?  
\- Я их не покупал.  
\- Бля, Брэд, ты серьезно?! Ты же был в аптеке! – Рэй говорил почему-то шепотом.  
\- Я купил только мазь от ушибов. Я не собирался с тобой трахаться. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
Рэй схватился за майку Брэда и затрясся в хохоте, уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
\- Брэд, ты… это что-то.  
\- Да ты сам ходячий пиздец, Рэй! - Брэд подтолкнул его к кровати. – Я могу тебя уложить на спину?  
\- Будьте так любезны, мистер Колберт.  
Брэд осторожно опустил Рэя на кровать, попутно снимая с него и с себя майки.  
\- Раз нет смазки, ограничимся детской возней.  
Рэй тихо засмеялся. Брэд быстро расправился с завязками и одним движением спустил с него штаны. Погладил выпирающие тазовые косточки, обвел большим пальцем пупок.  
\- Одни кости.  
\- Но ты же, надеюсь, не последний раз меня кормил?  
\- Не последний, - и Брэд взял в рот.  
Рэй захлебнулся воздухом и запустил пальцы ему в волосы, притягивая ближе к себе.  
\- Руки, - Брэд широко провел языком вверх и вниз по члену, - убери.  
\- Жестоооко, - Рэй вцепился в одеяло.  
\- Это жестокий и несправедливый мир, детка.  
И Брэд начал глубоко и с поразившей Рэя сноровкой сосать. Когда Рэй подходил к краю, Брэд прекращал и целовал его в живот, в бедра, колени, облизывал пальцы.  
\- Брэд, подожди, Брэд, - Рэй был взмокший и метался по кровати, - я хочу… хочу вместе…  
Брэд быстро стянул с себя джинсы с трусами и лег рядом с Рэем, глядя ему в глаза. Рэй потянулся к крепко стоящему члену.  
\- Ого! Вот это размер. Не представляю, как это может в меня влезть.  
\- Я не собираюсь в тебя запихивать свой член по самые яйца.  
\- Как не собираешься?! – Рэй уверенно двигал рукой, размазывая выступающую смазку. – Я хочу.  
\- Бля, Рэй, ты бы как-то определился уже.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты в меня это сунул. Определенно хочу. А еще хочу тебе отсосать.  
\- Я с тобой еще не закончил, повернись тогда, чтобы я тоже мог.  
\- Поза шестьдесят девять? Да ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, дружище!  
\- Меньше слов, больше дела.  
Рэй лег на бок, они долго приноравливались, но мешала разница в росте. Тогда Брэд просто поставил Рэя на колени над собой и, наконец, взял в рот. Рэй внизу сделал тоже самое. И они принялись активно работать языками. Они стонали, издавали влажные звуки. Брэд гладил тощую задницу Рэя, притягивая его ниже к себе. Они продержались недолго. Рэй кончил первым, Брэд успел отодвинуться, но сперма все равно забрызгала ему лицо. Рэй почти лег на живот и сосал, пока Брэд с тихим стоном не спустил ему в рот.  
Рэй повалился на бок и засмеялся.  
\- У тебя что, посторгазменная истерика?  
Брэд сел и искал майку, чтобы вытереться.  
\- Типа того. А представляешь, что со мной будет, когда ты меня трахнешь?  
\- Надо запастись каким-то успокоительным к смазке и презервативам.  
\- Брэд, Брэд, - Рэй сел ему на колени и поцеловал.  
Колберт перебирал его спутанные мягкие волосы, прижимал к себе и вылизывал рот, потом шею, потом ухо.  
\- Я есть хочу.  
\- У тебя все не как у людей. Нормальные люди, когда кончили, срубаются спать. Ладно, пошли, покормлю тебя, я же обещал, что это был не последний раз.  
Потом они сидели на кухне, Рэй уплетал творожную запеканку, рассказывал разные забавные истории, расспрашивал Брэда. Оказалось, что им вдвоем легко и не напряжно. Они подкалывали друг друга, смеялись, пока Рэй не начал тереть глаза и зевать.  
\- Давай спать.  
Брэд помыл посуду, выключил на кухне свет.  
\- Только не ложись в гостиной.  
\- Как хочешь.  
Они снова перебрались в комнату, Брэд разобрал кровать.  
\- Ты у стены.  
\- Я ненавижу спать у стены! Почему это я у стены?  
\- Вдруг ты сбежишь.  
\- Куда, бля, я сбегу? В твоих штанах и в заляпанной спермой майке?  
\- Ложись к стене, придурок.  
Рэй ворчал, что ему тесно и возился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее.  
\- Закрой рот и спи, - Брэд обнял его своей огромной рукой и задышал ему в затылок.  
Рэй еще немного поерзал, позевал и затих, засыпая.


End file.
